Angels and Assassins
by K.D. Ownz
Summary: Five-year-old Harry Potter is being treated horribly by his "relatives". After being punished , he wishes that he could live somewhere else. Because Harry is special, even for a magical child, his magic Apparates him to another place: Japan. He is found in the snow and rescued by a tired Yamamoto Takashi and brought to the Vongola mansion. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**Snow Angels and Assassins**

**Hey, guys. It's K.D. Ownz again. Okay, so I know that I should be working on **_**Sudden Happiness**_**, but this little plot bunny has been hopping around in my head since chapter three. So, don't shoot me. As a writer I had to get it out or either my head was going to explode or the idea was going to get lost in the abyss of my mind. So out it came! Now, do not hate me or shoot me. Now that my laptop is back, I can write and Sudden Happiness will be worked on. I just love this idea, too. So, here. Try it out.**

**Summary: Five-year-old Harry Potter is being treated horribly by his "relatives". After being punished for dropping a plate, something that his awful cousin had caused and blamed him for, he wishes that he could live somewhere else. Because Harry is special, even for a magical child, his magic Apparates him to another place: Japan. He is found in the snow and rescued by a tired Yamamoto Takeshi and taken to Vongola Mansion to be tended to. How will Harry fare growing up as a member of the Vongola Family? TYL!Guardians, Father!Yamamoto, MotherHen!Gokudera, SuperMagical!Harry.**

**Warnings: Slash/Yaoi – Bashing (Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Pansy Parkinson, Moldy Shorts (I mean Voldemort), Dursleys) - Good (Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Narcissa Malfoy) – Cursing – Violence – Kidnapping – And everything else you would expect in a Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover. **

**Get ready for some weird shit, you guys: The Guardians are all grown up…and have kids! No lie! Tsuna has twins, Mukuro has a son, Ryohei has a two kids, Haru has a daughter, Dino has two kids, even HIBARI has a son! Others, too (the Varia), and it's just hilariously loud in the Mansion. Wish Harry some good luck.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, OR ANY OF THE SONGS AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER. (The songs may or may not actually have anything to do with the chapter. Most of the time, I'll just be providing you with awesome songs to look up and they won't all be in English.)**

"_This is English."_

"This is Japanese."

"This is Italian."

**Snow Angel**

_Fairy, where are you going?_

_Hikari, zenbu asumette_

_Kimi no ashita terasuyo_

_-"Snow Fairy"—FUNKIST_

**ENGLAND**

THUD!

CRASH!

SMASH!

The sound of breaking glass and a body hitting the floor filled the previously semi-quiet air of Number 4 Privet Drive. A small boy, about 5 years old, with messy black hair, a pale complexion, and emerald green eyes hidden behind horrible circular glasses, pushed himself off the floor and onto his knees. The broken pieces of the ceramic plate that he had been carrying lay scattered across the kitchen floor and his small, frail hands. He was cut and bleeding in several places, but he could only stare in horror at the plate. Above him, sitting in a chair with his leg stretched out, was another boy who looked like a small whale with a blond mop of hair on his head. The bigger boy was grinning mischievously. He looked down at the smaller boy and nudged him in the back with his foot. The messy-haired toddler squeaked in pain.

"_BOY_!"

The 5-year-old jumped and the whale kid turned toward the kitchen door. A man, fat, large, with a bushy moustache and blond hair, stomped and waddled through it. His watery blue eyes landed on the boy and broken plate on the floor and his face turned a disturbing purple color. He roared angrily and waddled toward the small kid, grabbing him by his hair and yanking him up.

"AH!" A strangled cry made its way out of Green Eyes' throat. He reached up and tried to free himself from the meaty hand that was holding him, but another one swatted his backside. "_Un-Uncle Vernon_…"

"_SHUT UP!_" Uncle Vernon swatted him again. "_HOW DARE YOU BREAK YOUR AUNT'S GOOD CHINA? YOU UNGRATEFUL WHELP! AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US!_"

Green Eyes whimpered. "_I-I'm sorry, Uncle! D-Dudley t-tripped me_—AH!" He was spanked again, this time dropping to the hard floor. His legs crumpled under him. The fat boy, Dudley, snickered.

"_YOU FREAK! NOW YOU BLAME DUDLEY FOR YOU MISTAKES?!_" Uncle Vernon's furious face was now a sick mix of red and purple. The vein in his temple was throbbing visibly. He bent down and punched the tiny boy, a satisfied smirk on his face when he yelped. "_IT'S TIME TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!_" He punched again, this time aiming for the ribs.

Green Eyes curled up on himself and bit his lip. He grunted and squeaked whenever he was hit until Vernon got tired and left him laying there. Dudley, who had sat and watched the whole thing as if it were his favorite movie, gave Green Eyes one last good kick before waddling out of the room. Green Eyes stayed there for what felt like hours. He stayed curled into the fetal position with his eyes closed and his arms protecting his head. Fat tears made their ways down his cheek.

_No more_, he thought desperately, _Please, no more. Please, mommy, daddy…help me…someone._ The pain in his body was searing. Something was stirring in his tummy. He assumed that he was bleeding from the inside again. It happened so often that he barely acknowledged it at first. He was more focused on his head and his prayers. _Please, someone, take me away. Please… _His vision was getting blurry and the feeling in his stomach was getting stronger. Instead of hurting more, his wounds were becoming pleasantly numb. There was a tingling feeling in his fingers and toes. His vision was now starting to black around the edges. Green Eyes couldn't move an inch. His body began to feel warm and he felt as if he were floating. Before he completely lost sight, he vaguely saw something silver appear in front of him. There was voice in his head.

"_Worry not, Little One. The Family will take care of you._"

Then, there was nothing,

**JAPAN: THREE MINUTES LATER**

Yamamoto Takeshi was exhausted. He carefully maneuvered his motorcycle through the streets, trying his hardest to keep back the yawns that were threatening to break his jaw. Blinking, he nearly missed his turnoff, jerking the bike around just in time to make it. _Maa_, he thought to himself, _I didn't expect to be gone for so long_. He shifted his shoulder, wincing. The mission that he had just come back from lasted a lot longer than he originally planned. The mission was supposed to be simple: Go in, infiltrate the drug traffickers that had been hiding behind the Vongola name, and clear them out in one swoop. It was to be done within a day and a half. Unfortunately, Ryohei was sent with him and the guy had no idea how to be subtle even after all these years. Instead of sneaking in from the roof and slipping around back, Ryohei thought it would be a good idea to bust in the front and flush them out. That caused an epic chase through the entire town and it took three days to track everyone down, dispose of them and the drugs, clean up the town, and do the proper paperwork to deal with the event.

Vongola Juudaime, or Tsuna, had put Ryohei on probation, which was code for letting Reborn shoot at him as much as he wanted for the rest of the week. Of course, none of that would have happened if Hibari had come with him instead. Things would have gone a lot smoother. But, for some reason, Gokudera had protested the Cloud Guardian accompanying him and insisted that he take Ryohei instead. The Storm Guardian had caused such fuss that Tsuna had no choice but to switch. He gave Takeshi the most apologetic look he could muster before assigning the boxing nut the position. The backlash of that decision still had Tsuna slamming his head against his desk, cursing his stupidity while Gokudera tried to convince him to hit him instead. Takeshi just shook his head, chuckled a little, and walked away.

He was a bit irritated that he missed the baseball game that he'd wanted to see, but he figured that preventing those drugs from getting to everyone in France was pretty worth it. The only thing he couldn't understand was why Gokudera was so adamant about Hibari not joining him on the mission. He'd asked, but all he'd gotten was a smack in the head and the sight of a sputtering, red-faced silveret stomping down the hallway. Right now, though, he was too tired to think about it. He'd decided to go home instead of staying at the Mansion; he'd get more sleep without the usual chaos. Takeshi turned into the driveway of his fairly small white house and took the keys out of the ignition. He sighed and pulled his helmet off.

All of a sudden, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his senses became sharper. He dropped the helmet and put his hand on his katana which was strapped to his hip. His honey-colored eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. He took a step toward the side of the house, moving silently despite the crunchy snow, a trick he'd learned from Mukuro. His sharp ears picked up what sounded like a small animal whimpering. It wasn't enough to deter him, though; he had come across these types of disarming techniques before and wouldn't fall for them so quickly. The whimpering got louder and he stalked closer, pulling his sword halfway out of its sheath. The was a movement a few feet to his right and he spun around..and almost dropped his katana.

Lying in the snow, wearing a thin, baggy T-shirt, short, ragged shorts, and holey socks, was a small boy. He couldn't have been older than 3 by his size, but he was very thin and his cheeks were sunken, as if he hadn't eaten in months. He was curled into the fetal position with his small, frail arms covering his head of messy black hair. There were dark bruises littering his pale skin and he was biting one pink lip. Stepping closer cautiously, Takeshi could see a faint scar on the boy's forehead. It was shaped, incredibly, like a lightning bolt. Suddenly, as if only just realizing how cold it was, the boy started shivering uncontrollably, teeth releasing the lip to chatter together. His eyes, hidden by a pair of thick, circular glasses, fluttered open and green irises as clear as emeralds took in the snow. The boy squeaked and tried to move, only to cry out in pain and curl up again. The whimpering resumed, interrupted a few times by his teeth clicking together.

Takeshi took another step forward.

"Hello?"

The eyes snapped toward him and a look of pure terror etched itself upon the small child's porcelain face. He buried his face in his arms and started muttering in what Takeshi recognized as English.

_"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, please…"_

The words hit the swordsman hard. He slid his sword back into its sheath and knelt down in the snow. The boy flinched back from him.

_"Hey," _he whispered, _"Come on, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you."_ He rubbed the boy's shoulder, almost recoiling at the cold skin. "Damn, I have to get you out of here."

They boy peeked up at him and Takeshi gave him a warm smile. _"We're going to get you out of this snow. Somewhere warm."_

The tiny snow angel blinked and gasped as Takeshi gently scooped him up and held him, being mindful of his injuries. He frowned at how light the boy was. Emerald met honey and the boy snuggled into his chest.

_ "Warm."_

The raven-haired man nodded. _"Yes. You'll be warm and safe."_

Their eyes met again and the boy started to drift to sleep. Right before the green eyes closed, he muttered into the strong chest.

_"Daddy."_

As soon as he heard the roar of a motorcycle, the alarm bells in Tsuna's head went off. He knew that only Hibari Kyouya and Yamamoto Takeshi drove motorcycles and Kyouya was at home with his son Rin. He got up from his desk, where he had been previously slamming his head, and hurried out of the study. He reached the entrance hall just in time to see Takeshi rushing in. His name was halfway out of the swordsman's mouth before the honey eyes found him.

"Tsuna! Thank goodness! We've got a situation."

It was then that the brunet noticed the small child that Takeshi was carrying. He blanched and jogged over to them.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain soon. The kid's frozen and he's hurt. We need Kyoko."

"I'm on it!" The Vongola boss ran over to one of the wall speakers and punched the call button. "This is Decimo! Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei, and Hayato, we need you in the infirmary! This is an emergency!" His voice rang throughout the entire Mansion. He quickly shuffled Takeshi to the infirmary and they laid the kid out on one of the beds.

Not even minutes later, Hayato skidded into the room with Ryohei and Haru hot in his heels. Kyoko hurried in last, followed by a set of twins that were dressed in matching pajamas. Hayato reached the bed first, his silver hair coming out of its ponytail and his grey-green eyes wild. Ryohei, tall, muscled with short white hair and a tan complexion and various different bandages wrapped around him almost fell into Tsuna. Haru was pulling a robe over her nightgown, her brown hair loosed from its usual ponytail. Kyoko was already holding a roll of bandages, concern in her light-brown eyes and her long hair messed up a little. Lastly were the twins, a boy and a girl, both with Tsuna's big, chocolate brown eyes and chubby cheeks, and Kyoko's light brown hair and rosy cheeks.

"Otou-san," said the girl twin, Rukia

"What's happenin'?" asked the boy twin, Yukio.

Hayato's eyes snapped to the bed. "Who's that?"

Tsuna looked at Takeshi. "Yamamoto was just about to tell me. But the kid is cold and injured. Kyoko, can you—?"

"I'm on it." She moved closer to the bed and started to carefully undress the child, setting down the roll of bandages. Haru scooted over to help.

Tsuna looked at the twins. "Yuki, Ruki. Help Okaa-san out."

They caught the hidden meaning and saluted him. "Hai!" They toddled toward the bed while Tsuna led Takeshi to a chair and the other two men followed. The Rain Guardian ran his hand tiredly down his face and shot them a grin. Tsuna sat next to him.

"Yamamoto, what happened?"

"Well, I'd just gotten home when I found him. He was lying in the snow, scared out of his mind." His gaze flickered to the occupied bed and back. "He was making these whimpering sounds, like Natsu and Roll do when they're scared. He was speaking in English."

"What was he saying?" asked Ryohei, crossing his arms.

"That's the scary part," said Takeshi. "He kept saying 'I'm sorry' and 'Please don't hurt me'. He's covered in bruises and I've never seen anyone look so scared. It was like he expected me to attack him. He was curled up into a ball with his arms protecting his head. And his clothes!" He gestured at the bed. "The shirt barely fits him and it's snowing."

Hayato narrowed his eyes. "Where did he come from?"

"I have no idea." The swordsman sighed. "But I wasn't going to leave him there. Plus, he called me 'Daddy'."

The silveret choked and Tsuna almost fell out of his chair. Ryohei's eyes bugged out.

"WHAT?!"

Takeshi rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "That was the last thing he said before he fell asleep." He shrugged. "Maybe I look like his dad or something." He looked around in confusion before asking "Where's Reborn?"

Ryohei's face became stony and Hayato snorted. "He's out getting more ammo. He won't be back for a while."

"Ah." He yawned. "Man, I'm beat. I guess I'll be sleeping here tonight. Heh heh."

"Yeah," said Tsuna. "No use in driving home just to come back. Room 80 is ready, as usual." He stood up. "We should check to see how—"

His sentence was cut off by an outrage roar from Haru. They all jumped and rushed over to see Kyoko covering the twins' eyes and Haru shaking with rage. Tsuna started to ask what was wrong, but the words died in his throat when he saw their guest lying on the bed. The child was still asleep, but Kyoko had managed to get his shirt off. His small chest was littered with dark, oddly-colored bruises and various scratches. His ribs were disturbingly as visible as day. He was almost literally skin and bone. Haru was livid.

"Who would do something like this to a child? What monsters could harm something so precious?"

"Horrible, horrible people," whispered Kyoko. She reached one hand out to stroke the child's cheek, gasping at the sunken skin. "Kami…"

Takeshi stared in horror. "That…no words…" He turned to Kyoko. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I…I can put salve on his wounds and wrap him up for now. He'll have to see a doctor soon, though. And he'll have to eat."

"We'll get Shamal-san to do it," decided Tsuna, his voice quiet.

Haru blinked. "But he only treats girls."

The Vongola boss raised his head and they could see a fiery orange color outlining his eyes. "I think he'll make an exception this time."

They nodded. Kyoko lifted the bandages and walked over to the unconscious boy. "Haru-chan and I can take care of him. You guys go to sleep." She turned to the twins. "You guys, too."

The two five-year-olds nodded quickly and scampered out of the room, closely followed by the four men. Tsuna stopped at his study. "I need to finish a few things and make a few calls. We'll talk more in the morning." He looked at Takeshi and his eyes softened. "You're exhausted, my friend. Sleep." With that, he disappeared into the room and shut the door.

Takeshi yawned again and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, that was…"

"Extreme?" offered Ryohei.

The tall man laughed. "Yeah, kinda. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Whatever," muttered Hayato, walking swiftly to room 59 and slipping inside.

The other two looked at each other and shrugged before retreating to their own rooms.

Green Eyes was frightened. He'd woken up inside of an all-white room that was very unfamiliar. His vision was blurry so he groped around until he found his glasses and shoved them onto his face. He was sitting in a bed that was sitting a few feet away from a closed door. There were other beds and tables inside of the room, too and a lot of different things he recognized from the hospital shows that Aunt Petunia liked to watch. Shifting, he noticed that his torso felt as if it was wrapped in something. Reaching down to lift up his shirt (which, he noticed, was warm and completely different from the one he remembered from before), he saw the crisp, white bandages that were wound snugly around his chest and stomach. They weren't terribly tight, but still odd. Green Eyes couldn't remember the last time someone bothered to bandage him up. Moving the covers, he saw that his small shorts had been replaced with a pair of slightly baggy sweatpants. His feet were clad in light blue socks. He looked around the room again.

There were windows, big, arched ones, lined on the walls. The shades were open and sunlight was streaming through. Medicine cabinets rested against the far wall, the transparent doors showing the various boxes and bottles on the shelves. He assumed that they were medicine things. He wasn't sure; Green Eyes had never been to a hospital. In fact, he'd never felt this…safe. He turned to look out of one of the windows. After his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he could see the massive stretch of land covered in snow outside a floor beneath him. There was a fountain nearby that was spewing water merrily, ice hanging from its edges. There was a sound to his left and he jumped, scooting as far right as he could without falling off the bed. The door had opened a woman, short with long light-brown hair and brown eyes, entered the room carrying a tray. The tray held a glass of milk, a plate of pancakes, a side dish of bacon, and a banana. He watched as she looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Thank goodness! You're awake! How are you feeling?" She set the tray on his nightstand and looked at him expectantly.

Green Eyes was lost and scared. He couldn't understand anything the lady was saying. She peered at him curiously after a whole minute of silence.

"Can you hear me?"

The small boy huddled up at the corner of the bed. "_I'm sorry. I don't understand._"

The lady tilted her head for a second. Then, realization crossed her face.

"Ah. Yamamoto-san did say that you spoke English." She held up one finger, the universal sign for "Wait one minute", and walked over to one of the walls and pressed a button next to a speaker. "Tsuna and Yamamoto-san, please come to the infirmary. Our guest is awake." She let go of the button and walked back to his bed.

Green Eyes blinked at her and bit his lip. She smiled and pointed a finger at herself.

"Kyoko," she said. "Kee-yo-koh. Kyoko." She pointed at him and gave him another expectant look.

Green Eyes understood this time. Her name was Kyoko. He pointed at himself.

"_Freak_," he mumbled shyly.

Kyoko tilted her head. "Furiku? That's an odd name." She turned to the nightstand and picked up the tray. She held it out to him. "_This f-for you. Food._" She stuttered slightly, but looked relatively pleased that she managed to convey the message properly. Green Eyes peered at the food suspiciously. Food? For him? His stomach growled loudly and Kyoko giggled as she pushed the plate toward him again.

Cautiously, he reached forward and his small fingers wrapped around a piece of bacon. He looked up at Kyoko again and she nodded encouragingly. He lifted the meat from the plate and slowly brought it to his mouth. The smell was delicious and his stomach grumbled again. He opened his mouth and bit down, the bacon slightly crunchy between his teeth. The boy's eyes widened and he took another bite, and another, until the whole piece was gone. Kyoko beamed at him and set the tray next to him.

"_All yours_," she said.

Green Eyes licked his lips unconsciously. He had never had a whole plate to eat for himself, let alone an entire tray. He reached toward the plate again and picked up another piece of bacon. Just as he was biting into it, the door opened again and three men walked in. He jumped and dropped the bacon scooting back to the corner of the bed. Looking at Kyoko, he noticed that she seemed happy. He looked at the three men. The first was short. He had spiky brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and a kind face. He was wearing a black suit and an orange tie. The second man was a bit taller. There was scowl on his pale face and his chin-length silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was staring at Green Eyes intensely with his jade eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was partially unbuttoned with a loose red tie and suit pants. The third and last man was the tallest and the most familiar. He was tan and had a mess of spiky black hair on his hair. His honey-colored eyes were warm and full of laughter. Instead of a suit, he was wearing a white T-shirt and light-blue track suit pants. There was a sheen of sweat on his skin and a light-blue towel was slung over his shoulder. He had a scar on his chin.

The three of them walked over to the bed. Green Eyes looked up at the tall man, the one who had saved him last night. The man pulled a chair from one of the other beds and sat down next to his. He flashed a grin at the five-year-old.

"_How are you feeling, buddy?_"

Green Eyes inched forward and peered at his savior's face.

"_I'm okay. Warm,_" he said shyly. He looked straight into the honey eyes. "_You helped me._"

The man laughed. "_Yeah. You were pretty beat up._" He tilted his head. "_Are you in any pain?_"

Green Eyes shook his head.

The man smiled. "_That's good! And I see you've got some breakfast. That's good, too. You need your food._"

Green Eyes nodded. Then, he hesitantly leaned forward to look at his savior's face. "_Are you Daddy?_"

The man blinked. "_My name's Takeshi. Do I look like your dad?_"

"_I don't know. I never met him. He died in a car crash._"

Before Takeshi could say anything, the brown-haired man cleared his throat and stepped forward. Green Eyes inched back despite the warm smile that the short man aimed at him. The man kneeled at the foot of his bed.

"_Hi,_" he greeted softly."_My name is Tsuna. This,_" he gestured to the silver-haired man, "_ is Hayato and this,_" he waved a hand at Kyoko and grinned, "_is my wife, Kyoko._"

Green Eyes cast his eyes down.

"_I am Freak._"

The short man, Tsuna, winced, Takeshi's eyes widened, and Hayato narrowed his eyes. Tsuna leaned forward.

"_Who calls you that?_"

Green Eyes looked up at Takeshi and shifted. "_Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia._"

Tsuna turned to look at Takeshi, too. "Freak? They called him Freak?"

Kyoko covered her mouth with her hands. "That's what he said? Oh no."

Hayato crossed his arms. "Sounds like a pretty bad home life."

"Well, we obviously can't just call him "Freak"," said Takeshi. "That's just…wrong."

Tsuna looked back at Green Eyes, who was watching them in confusion and slight fear.

"_Were your Aunt and Uncle nice people?_" he asked tentatively.

Green Eyes tilted his head. "_I think so._"

"_Did they…hit you?_"

"_Only when I'm bad._"

Takeshi and Hayato exchanged looks. Takeshi leaned forward. "_Just out of curiosity, what types of things did they hit you for?_"

Green Eyes looked down at his sheets, clenching them in his tiny fists. "_Whenever I mess up with chores…or accidently break something. Sometimes, when my cousin does things, they think I did it. Or when I do something…weird._" He glanced at Takeshi the back down at his blanket. "_Am I in trouble?_"

Tsuna waved his hands in front of him. "_No, no! You're not in any trouble. We just want to know if you know how you got here._"

Green Eyes' brow crinkled. He could remember tripping and breaking a plate. He remembered Uncle Vernon giving him his punishment. Then, there was the voice that he'd heard before everything went black. The next thing he knew he was cold and he awoke to Takeshi coming near him. He was picked up, held, and he remembered being warm and calling Takeshi "Daddy". In his quiet, five-year-old voice, he told the adults all of this. Tsuna's eyes got wide and a shadow passed over Hayato's face. Takeshi looked at Kyoko and repeated everything to her in Japanese. She looked horrified. Green Eyes looked to Takeshi again and Hayato, Kyoko, and Tsuna began to converse.

He reached over hesitantly and took the older man's hand.

"_You…feel like Daddy,_" he said quietly.

Takeshi gave him a lopsided grin. "_How so?_"

Green Eyes pulled the hand toward himself and placed it above his heart. "_I feel…warm…in here._"

Takeshi raised an eyebrow. "_Oh?_"

The tiny boy dropped his hand and cast his eyes down. "_I'm sorry. Uncle says that only freaks and pansies say things like that._"

The man frowned and lifted the boy's face. "_Hey, now. You're not a freak and there's nothing wrong with stuff like that._" He smiled. "_You're perfectly odd. Just like me! Actually, just like all of us._" He gestured widely with his arm. "_You'd fit right in with the family!_"

Green Eyes blinked up at him. "_I would?_"

"_Definitely. You're a good type of odd._"

The boy reached out again and touched his face. All of a sudden a gust of wind swept through the. Green Eyes gasped and his eyes widened. The wind, contrary to what one would believe, wasn't cold. It was warm and it swept over all of them, blowing through their hair and clothes. It swept toward Green Eyes, lifting him out of bed and carrying him toward the window. The doors flew open and the boy screamed. He tried to turn and look at the adults, but he couldn't move. He heard them yell and running footsteps. He closed his eyes as he was carried out onto the balcony and cried.

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_"

As he was suspended over the edge of the balcony, a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him back. The wind stopped abruptly and he fell backwards, landing on whoever had caught a hold of him. He turned around and buried his face into the chest of the person who he recognized as Takeshi.

"What the hell was that?" said a voice from over them as more footsteps came close.

"Is he alright?"

Green Eyes looked up at the other adults.

"_I'm sorry!_"

Takeshi rubbed his head. "_I'm not sure what just happened, but it couldn't have been your fault._"

"Fault isn't the right word," said a new voice, "but he is a key cause in what happened."

Everyone looked toward the door. Two new men were walking through. One was tall, wearing a black suit and a black fedora with a yellow band around it. His hair was black and spiky and he had curly sideburns and obsidian eyes. The other man was a bit taller. His hair was also black, but he was paler and his eyes were an icy blue color. The first man moved toward Green Eyes and Takeshi.

"What do you mean, Reborn?" asked Tsuna.

The fedora man, Reborn, stopped in front of Green Eyes and looked down at him. The boy unconsciously moved closer to Takeshi.

"This kid is special," said Reborn. He knelt down. "_Chaos. I am Reborn. I'm going to ask you a question. I want you to think really hard before answering, got it?_"

Green Eyes nodded. "_Yes, sir,_" he whispered.

Reborn smirked. "'_Sir'?_" He looked at Tsuna. "I like this one." He turned back to Green Eyes. "_Have you ever done anything weird? Ever make anything strange happen when you were angry or scared? Anything you couldn't explain?_"

Green Eyes blinked at him, the gears in his head shifting. He remembered a few times when strange things happened around him, like when he found that snake in the garden and could talk to it and when his hair grew back overnight whenever Aunt Petunia cut it all off. There was also the time he was so tired from doing chores all day that he could barely finished cleaning the kitchen. He'd closed his eyes to rest for a second and when he'd opened them, the kitchen had been sparkling clean. He looked at the fedora man and repeated this. Reborn smirked again and tilted his hat back so that the small child could see his face.

"_Do you believe in magic?_"

After a very brief explanation, during which the child had gone into shock and stared at his hands for a full half hour, the men left Kyoko and Green Eyes in the infirmary and went to Tsuna's study. Ryohei, Rokudo Mukuro, and Dokuro Chrome were called in as well. As soon as the door was closed, the brunet slammed his head against his desk and groaned.

"A wizard? Out of all things, he had to be a wizard? Oh, shoot me now."

Reborn tapped his shape-shifting chameleon, Leon, against his hat and it turned into a gun. "I thought we were over the melodramatic teenager stage, Dame-Tsuna," he said. "But, if you insist…"

Tsuna lifted his head out of the dent in the desk and waved his arms. "Reborn, no! I didn't mean it!" He groaned again. "So what are we going to do? We can't just leave him anywhere, but this is a wizard child. Someone will notice if he goes missing."

Reborn crossed his arms. "I wasn't done explaining either. Seeing what the knowledge of the fact that he is a wizard did to the kid, I didn't want him to pass out if I told him the rest."

"The rest?" inquired Hayato. "What more is there?

Reborn looked at the man with the icy blue eyes and violet tie. Tsuna also looked at him.

"Kyouya?"

"He's Harry Potter," said Hibari Kyoya

Hayato choked and Takeshi's eyes widened. Mukuro's eyebrows rose in interest. Tsuna nearly fell out of his seat.

"That would explain the scar," mumbled Takeshi.

"EHHHH?!" The tenth boss righted himself and stood up, placing his hands on his desk for leverage. "Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter? You've got to be kidding me!" He walked from around his desk and started pacing. "What is The-Boy-Who-Lived doing in Japan? And why is he all beat up?"

Hayato furrowed his brow. "According to what our informants in the Wizarding World told us, he was put to live with his Muggle—" Tsuna shot him a look. "—sorry, Juudaime—his _mundane_ relatives. Dursley nee Evans Petunia and Dursley Vernon are those relatives, his aunt and uncle, and they have a son, Dursley Dudley. I never got that," he added, looking at Reborn. "He's a wizard. I understand that his parents are dead and that he needs a place to be safe and that they are next of kin, but why with mundanes? Wouldn't he grow up with better knowledge of the Wizarding World if he was raised by wizards or at least a squib?"

"There's an…excuse…for that," said Kyouya slowly. He pulled a stack of paper clipped papers from his jacket and handed them to Tsuna to look over. "According to our sources, the night that Potter nee Evans Lily and Potter James died, Lily died protecting Harry in his nursery. Because of her sacrifice, Harry wasn't able to be touched by Lord Voldemort aka Riddle Tom. Riddle disappeared, but didn't die. Dumbledore Albus placed Harry in the home of the only other person who was related by blood to Lily in the belief that it would protect him from Voldemort when he came back. He place the Fidelius Charm, a charm that would supposedly keep the entire family safe until either Harry turned seventeen years old or he no longer called the Dursley household 'home'. Apparently, he placed spies around the neighborhood to watch the house and make sure that no one attacked before Harry was old enough to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he turned eleven." Kyouya paused to survey the room. "I doubt that he expected that Harry would disappear at random one night. Whatever other wards he has on the house should have alerted him to Harry's disappearance."

Tsuna sensed a "but" there. "They _should_ have? Do our sources tell us otherwise?"

Kyouya tilted his head. "There has been no movement at the Dursley house, nor at Hogwarts. No one has been informed of his disappearance. If the Dursleys have noticed anything, neither of them has said a word. There have been reports of Dursley Vernon leaving for work with a very nasty smile on his face, but nothing more."

The boss went to sit back in his seat and ran a hand down his face. "And I'm guessing that the only reason we know that the kid we have is have is Harry is because our Wizarding division is keeping close tabs on him and we noticed his disappearance from Britain right before his appearance here. Kyouya, I have a feeling that you don't completely believe half of what you just told me. You called the whole thing 'excuses'. Elaborate, please."

"I do not believe that the proper precautionary measures were taken in regards to the safety of this child," Kyouya stated bluntly, a hint of anger in his voice that only Tsuna, Reborn, and Mukuro caught. "Nor do I think that this Dumbledore herbivore is as honest as he tries to make himself out to be."

"It's all logic," said Reborn. "The first curious thing is the placement of the child. The Fidelius Charm and the blood thing is a mediocre excuse to anyone with enough brain capacity to think it through. Even you had to see something wrong there, Tsuna."

The boss didn't acknowledge the insult to his intelligence. "That didn't make sense. If the person that Harry was placed with needed to be blood related, why not do a Blood Adoption with another wizard or witch? Someone who was close enough to his parents that he could be raised like any normal Wizarding child?"

"Our problem exactly," said Reborn. " I did some digging this morning—"

"Which is Reborn language for 'I shot some people and forced some information out of them'," said Tsuna.

The fedora-sporting hitman shot him a look. "Don't interrupt. I did some digging and I found out that the supposed _security_ and _spies_ that are supposed to be watching the child are two very incompetent lackeys: an old Squib with nothing dangerous about her except her purse of heavy cat food cans and a lazy, no good thief who's more interested in money than the welfare of the Savior of the Wizarding World."

Hayato jumped up. "You can't be serious! That kind of security sounds like something out of a bad cartoon! Who does Dumbledore think he's kidding with this?"

Takeshi frowned. "Savior or not, this is a child. There shouldn't be this little amount of care being given."

"I agree," hissed Mukuro. "It almost sounds as if this 'White Bumblebee' doesn't take the safety of his Savior seriously."

Ryohei nodded. "Not extreme at all," he grunted. "What is he so busy with that he went through the trouble of setting up this charm, but he couldn't set up some extremely serious security?"

"He is the headmaster of Hogwarts, but even that is no excuse," said Tsuna. "Despite how good his reputation may be in the Wizarding World, he's not sounding very good right now. He has some explaining to do." He flipped through the papers that Kyouya had given him. "We'll deal with that later. I want to know about the Dursleys. What sort of people are they that they would mistreat and neglect a child? They knew about his status in the Wizarding World, right?"

"They did," confirmed Kyouya. "One of our men was out the night of November second nineteen eighty-one. He saw Dumbledore, McGonagall Minerva, the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, and Hagrid Rubeus, the Keeper of the Keys and Groundskeeper at Hogwarts, standing outside of Number Four Privet Drive. Dumbledore put baby Harry on the doorstep with a letter and then Disapparated with McGonagall. Hagrid left on a flying motorcycle."

Chrome, who had up until that point been silent, frowned and spoke up. "They left him outside in November? They didn't at least knock or ring the bell?"

Kyouya shook his head. "They simply left. A few hours later, Dursley Petunia awoke and found him on the doorstep when she went to put out the milk bottles. She found the baby and the letter. She screamed and the baby woke up. Then, she took him inside before the neighbors could see."

"So, the Dursleys weren't expecting a baby on their doorstep. I guess they didn't like that," said Takeshi. "And what a way for Dursley-san to find out that her sister is dead."

"Are wizards that uncivilized?" asked Tsuna.

"Not all of them," answered Mukuro. "I happen to know a few. One is a bit temperamental, but not uncivilized. In fact," a creepy smirk crossed his face, "he may just be of use to us in this particular situation."

Chrome looked at him. "Mukuro-sama, do you mean the bat man?"

"Batman?" Hayato and Takeshi looked at each other.

"Not Batman," corrected Mukuro. "Nagi is referring to a wizard friend of mine who reminds her of a bat."

"Can we have a name?" inquired Tsuna.

"Snape Severus."

"The Potions professor," said Tsuna, looking at the papers. "I hear about his temper a lot from our Wizard division. How did you manage to—wait, don't tell me. I'm not sure I want to know, for the sake of my sanity" He shook his head. "Is he a reliable source?"

"He is," confirmed the Co-Mist Guardian. "Especially since I know a few of his little secrets." Cue the creepy smirk.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, because that's not creepy at all. I trust your judgment, though. I hope you don't disappoint me, Mukuro." They all saw the flash of orange in his eyes and even Mukuro wasn't foolish enough to disobey.

"Of course, Decimo," he said. With a flourish and a bow, he and Chrome vanished from the office.

Takeshi chuckled. "That's always interesting to watch."

Tsuna smiled. "It is." His face became businesslike again. "We'll need more information on the Dursleys and the way they treated Harry. We also need to know if Dumbledore knew of the treatment and why he had such horrible guards for the boy."

Reborn smirked and tilted his hat forward so that it shadowed his eyes. "But, of course." He turned and swaggered out of the study.

"Kyouya," Tsuna said, "If you can get any more information about Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, I'd appreciate it. We need all we can get if we're going to find out what I need to know." He knew better than to order the Cloud Guardian, but he also knew that Kyouya would not let the question of the mistreatment of a child go unanswered.

"I will have all of the information needed ready in a few hours," the dark-haired man said formally.

"Thank you."

Kyouya nodded and walked out. Tsuna sighed. "He's going to be all over this. Especially with Harry being so close to Rin's age group."

Hayato stood up. "If I may, Juudaime, will Potter be staying here?"

Tsuna rubbed his chin. "He'll have to. I believe that he was brought to us for a reason. I'm not letting him out in the open, especially once Dumbledore catches wind that he's not where he should be. It wouldn't be safe. He'll have to stay with someone, though. And maybe he should have a new name. We don't need any talk until we have all we need. Any ideas?"

"Well," mused Takeshi, "he sure seems to like me. I think it's because I found him, but either way, he feels the most comfortable around me. Besides," he grinned, "I have a feeling that I'm supposed to look after him. Like I need to."

"I agree," said Tsuna. "Be careful with him, Takeshi. He's fragile and if what Reborn said earlier is true, then he has very powerful magic. You have to be ready."

"I am," said Takeshi. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

"I believe you." Tsuna leaned back in his chair. "So, what do you think his new name should be? He'll be a Yamamoto, I presume?"

"Yeah. Maybe Takeo? It sounds like my name."

Hayato snorted. "Yeah, because someone really wants to be named after you."

"Don't be mean, Hayato," said Tsuna. "How about Haruka? For a boy, he seems kind of feminine. Maybe he takes after his mother."

"He'll need an extreme name," said Ryohei. "Like Kazuma and Ayano!

"Hmm." Takeshi thought for a few minutes, then snapped his fingers. "Yukiko!"

"Yukiko," repeated Hayato and Tsuna.

"Yeah," Takeshi nodded his head, satisfied. "Yeah, Yukiko. It's perfect since I found him in the snow. Yamamoto Yukiko. It has a nice ring to it."

"It does," agreed Tsuna. "But, before you give him that name, you have to tell him his real name, then explain why we're changing it. We can't let him go around thinking that his name is 'Freak'."

"Of course," said Takeshi.

"Juudaime," said Hayato. "Shouldn't someone teach him Japanese? If he is to stay here, he has to learn."

"Yes, he does." Tsuna rubbed his chin. "Should we hire a tutor?"

Hayato puffed out his chest and Takeshi and Ryohei chuckled. "We don't need a tutor, Juudaime! I will teach him! It will be easier for you to have someone in the Famiglia teach him!"

Tsuna tapped his chin and smiled a little. "Are you sure you're up for it?" he asked playfully. "Kids are a handful."

"Of course I'm up for it," Hayato cried. "I won't disappoint Juudaime, no matter what!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "I'm only teasing, Hayato. Of course you can teach him. He'll need to recover first, though. He'll need food and warmth." He stared at the three of them. "And he'll especially need family."

They nodded vigorously and exited the study. As the door closed, Ryohei turned to Takeshi.

"Do you think he'd be more comfortable if there were more kids for him to play with? The twins are here, I know, but can bringing Kazuma and Ayano here help?"

"Maybe," said Takeshi. "He might be happier around people his own age. Maybe we should talk to Mukuro about bringing Nagisa. And maybe Dino can bring Lio and Aria." He turned to Hayato. "What do you think, Hayato?"

The silver-haired man shrugged. "Who knows? I'm still weirded out by the fact that Hana hates kids and thinks all men are monkeys, but she had two kids with the biggest monkey of them all."

Takeshi broke out into peals of laughter while Ryohei yelled insults at the retreating back of the genius. Hayato merely raised a hand in departure. Takeshi patted the older man's back.

"Maa, maa, Senpai. I'll go see how our little friend is doing. You go home and get Kazuma-kun and Aya-chan, ne?"

"Alright," the Sun Guardian grumbled. He stalked away, mumbling under his breath about evil octopus heads.

Takeshi shook his head and made his way to the infirmary. Upon entering the room, he found Harry/Yukiko standing near one of the windows and looking down at the massive grounds of the mansion. There was a blanket wrapped around his thin shoulders and his small hands were pressed against the cold glass. Takeshi walked closer.

"_Hey_," he said cautiously.

The boy turned around and his round eyes got bigger. He shuffled forward and stared up at the swordsman.

"_Am I leaving?_"

Takeshi was taken aback. "_Why would you be leaving?_"

"_Because I'm a freak who does magic,_" was the muttered reply.

Takeshi leaned against the wall. "_You're not a freak,_" he said firmly. "_You're a wizard and a very special kid. Being different is a good thing. It means you're unique and you're awesome. Or extreme, as Senpai would say._" He smiled. "_You're not leaving unless you want to. But we want you to stay with us. You're a good kid._"

Harry/Yukiko blinked teary, green eyes at him. "_I can stay?_"

"_Of course. As long as you want._" Takeshi reached down and ruffled his hair. "_But there's something I have to explain to you, first._" He took the toddler's hand and led him to one of the beds. He sat down and lifted the small boy onto his lap. The boy clutched his shirt and looked up at him questioningly.

"_I'm allowed to sit here?_"

"_It's fine. If you get uncomfortable, you can just sit on the bed, okay?_" The boy nodded. "_Good. Okay, I'm not the best at explaining things, so try to stay with me, alright?_" Another nod. "Sugoi! _You're a good kid! Okay, first of all, we found out your actual name. You're name is not 'Freak', alright?_"

Harry looked at him in shock. "_But that's what Uncle Vernon called me._"

Takeshi shook his head. "_He was wrong. Your name is Harry Potter. Remember that. Harry Potter._"

"_Harry…Potter,_" the five-year-old whispered.

"_Yeah. But, you won't be using that name for a long time. I'll tell you why,_" he added as Harry opened his mouth. "_Because of your name, some very powerful people are after you and not all of them are good guys. You'll understand the complete version of the story when you're older, but you should know that your mommy and daddy didn't die in a car crash. A really bad man made them die and he wanted to do the same to you. But, because of magic, he couldn't do it and you made him go away instead. A lot of people know that story and you're famous in the magic world because of that. But some people don't like what happened and they want to try to hurt you. In order to keep you safe, we want to keep you here where no one can touch you. Do you understand?_"

Harry's emerald green eyes were wide. "_I—I didn't know that._" He clutched the shirt tighter. "_I don't want to be hurt._"

Takeshi stroked his hair. "_I know, buddy. If you stay here, you'll be safe. Also, if you change your name, no one will know you're Harry Potter or try to hurt you._" He narrowed his eyes. "_And if anyone ever tries to hurt you, we'll take care of them. So, we won't call you Harry…at least not until you're ready._"

The small boy nodded his head and shifted. "_So, what will my new name be?"_

_ "I thought of that,_" the swordsman proclaimed happily. "_I figured 'Yukiko' for your first name. It means 'snow child' and it fits because I found you in the snow! Then, you could take my last name. Yukiko Yamamoto. _Yamamoto Yukiko. _We can call you 'Yuki' for short._" He scratched the scar on his chin. "_You also have to learn to speak Japanese. Hayato—the guy with silver hair—said that he'd teach you. That way, you can communicate with everyone else._"

Harry—_Yukiko_—blinked up at him. "_So, I won't have to go back?_" His emerald eyes started to tear up.

"_No, you won't go back if—hey, hey, don't cry!_"

The five-year-old had buried his face in the Rain Guardian's shirt and let loose a torrent of tears that had to have been building up inside of him for a long time. Takeshi blinked before smiling softly and wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. The gears in his head were shifting. Whatever this child had been forced to live through had to be horrible. Takeshi was going to make sure that it didn't happen again.

**TADA! I know, I know, I am very hated right now. Sudden Happiness is going to continue, but I hit a brain fart and I don't know what happened. I started chapter seven and it's, like, half finished, but I will be working on it. **

**So, how do you like this one? I have a feeling that I will love it, but you guys have to love it, too. I am thinking of making Harry the next Vongola boss, but he won't have to worry about that for a while; Tsuna is still in his prime. I will have Dumbledore flipping out in the next chapter and you will know how he thinks about the whole situation. So, look forward to that. I know it's new, so some of you may be a bit reluctant to start this when SH isn't done, but don't fret. I will be working on them both.**

**I'll be doing more one-shot songfics, too, so look forward to those.**

**So, I hope you like it and you are anticipating the next chapter. I am writing it as you read this. Hell, I'm starting right after I write this! So read, recommend, and review and I love you guys! **


End file.
